


Come un'afosa notte su Vegeta-sei

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, PWP, reverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una notte di passione, con uno strano gioco di parti, tra Vegeta e Goku.





	Come un'afosa notte su Vegeta-sei

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto con il prompt del p0rnfest:  
> prompt:  
> DRAGON BALL Goku/Vegeta, "Com'era la vita sul pianeta Vegeta?"

Come un'afosa notte su Vegeta-sei  
  
  


Goku mise la mano sul ginocchio e allungò l’altra gamba, alzò il capo e guardò il cielo blu-nero. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e sospirò pesantemente, si voltò verso Vegeta e piegò di lato il capo.

Il principe dei saiyan era sdraiato con un braccio dietro la testa, fissava il cielo all’altezza di due stelle gemelle.

“Vegeta, com’era la vita sul pianeta Vegeta?” chiese Son.

Vegeta inghiottì saliva.

“ _Tsk_. Io non l’ho vissuta direttamente, non ero una terza classe. Vivevo a palazzo” ribatté il principe dei saiyan.

Goku gli sfiorò il fiano, lasciato scoperto dalla stoffa nera della battle-suit. Vegeta rabbrividì.

“Che significa terza classe, alla fine? Omettendo i discorsi di puro razzismo” ribatté secco Goku.

Un corvo gracchiò e si appoggiò sui rami di uno degli alberi del giardino, facendone frusciare le fronde.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi.

“Quando i piccoli saiyan vengono al mondo hanno una potenza che li perseguiterà per tutta la vita. Anche i più incredibili delle terze classi hanno quel limite. Quando usano troppa aura o troppo potere, il loro corpo smette di reagire, si ammalano e man mano muoiono. Da Oozaru perdono il controllo, avendone in eccesso e finiscono per attaccare indistintamente qualsiasi cosa. Sono aggressivi con i figli, hanno difficoltà a stare un gruppo e ricercano il sangue più facilmente…” spiegò.

“Mi stai dicendo che morirò?” domandò Goku.

Vegeta riaprì gli occhi.

“ _Umphf_. Ho scoperto che nell’universo esistono cose come l’acqua di Balzar o le sfere del drago. Nel tuo caso, troveremo una soluzione” ribatté secco.

Goku gli sorrise.

“Faceva caldo, vero?” chiese.

Vegeta si voltò e lo guardò.

“Era un’oasi di metallo e acciaio in un mondo desertico. A palazzo c’era addirittura un giardino rigoglioso. Da bambino mi sembrava addirittura una giungla” sussurrò. Avvicinò una mano a Son, scosse il capo e la ritirò, Goku gliela afferrò.

“Mi hai detto che era normale avere più compagni e anche stare tra uomini” disse Goku. Lo fissò, le sue iridi color ebano si fecero più intense.

Le guance abbronzate di Vegeta si tinsero di rosa chiaro.

“Ho detto il vero. Spesso ho trovato i nostri padri… loro non sapevano che li spiavo” mormorò roco il principe dei saiyan.

Goku continuò a tenergli ferma la mano e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, Vegeta avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Urca, mi auguro il loro non fosse solo un rapporto fisico” mormorò Goku. Si slacciò la cintura di stoffa con una mano, Vegeta avvertì un calore al basso ventre.

“N-no. C’era molto rispetto tra loro e fiducia. Tuo padre era il suo generale. L’unica terza classe a cui mio padre abbia dato carta bianca, forse l’unico in generale” disse con voce roca.

Goku gli lasciò andare la mano, ora sudata, e gli strinse i fianchi con le ginocchia, immobilizzandolo sotto di sé con il proprio peso.

“E mio padre?” chiese.

Vegeta socchiuse le labbra, sporgendole, mentre l’altro gli passava la mano callosa tra i capelli.

“Gli era totalmente fedele. Si faceva fare qualsiasi cosa il suo re desiderasse” ammise.

“E cosa desidera il mio principe?” gli domandò Goku, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio.

“Questo non è uno scherzo. Tuo padre sarebbe morto per il mio” ribatté Vegeta, facendo scattare di lato il capo. Le sue iridi color ossidiana erano liquide.

Goku gli sollevò la maglia della battle-suit, lasciandogli scoperto l’addome muscoloso, arcuò la schiena e gli posò una serie di baci.

“Io non sto scherzando. Sento il richiamo della mia gente e del sangue, sempre di più, ma sento che seguirti, non mi farà perdere. Voglio essere sia Kakaroth che Goku, aiutami, t’imploro” gemette.

Vegeta gli afferrò il mento e gli fece alzare la testa, si sporse il più possibile con la schiena e lo baciò, rimanendo bloccato sotto Goku.

Son ricambiò il bacio, unendo con foga le loro labbra, si mozzarono il respiro a vicenda, mentre la loro saliva si confondeva.

Vegeta gli abbassò i pantaloni, accarezzandogli la pelle delle gambe, abbassandogli i boxer. Continuarono a baciarsi, tra respiri mozzati e mugolii di desiderio.

Goku si staccò, ansimando e boccheggiando, con mano tremante accarezzò il pettorale di Vegeta, fino a sfiorargli con l’indice il capezzolo turgido. Gli passò la mano dietro la schiena, facendo scivolare le dita, gl’infilò la mano nei pantaloni e gli accarezzò il punto dove della coda era rimasta l’attaccatura.

Vegeta si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere prolungato e arcuò la schiena, andando a sbattere contro il bacino di Goku che lo teneva bloccato al tetto.

Goku continuò ad accarezzargli il punto erogeno, mentre con l’altra mano lo liberava dai boxer, accarezzandogli il membro.

“Allora, mio principe, cosa desideri?” chiese con voce calda. Socchiuse gli occhi e le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi azzurro-blu.

“P-più veloce” esalò Vegeta.

Goku mosse più rapidamente la mano, il membro di Vegeta turgido e rigido tra le mani di Goku. Vegeta iniziò a strusciarsi sul tetto, gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra sporte, strisciava le proprie gambe possenti tra loro e teneva le dita socchiuse, le braccia ritte sopra la propria testa.

Goku ascoltò i mugolii, i fruscii prodotti dai suoi capelli e dai movimenti.

< Guardandolo mi viene da pensare a un diamante lucente. Come se, coltivando la mia terra, un giorno avessi trovato un brillante tesoro nascosto.

Lo desidero quanto la mia migliore sfida > pensò. Gli lasciò andare il membro e gli afferrò l’interno coscia facendogli aprire di più le gambe, con l’altra mano scese e lo penetrò con indice e medio.

Vegeta fece un gemito roco, con la bocca a o, chiudendo gli occhi. Goku iniziò a muovere le dita dentro di lui, Vegeta sentì un po’ di liquido seminale sfuggirgli dal membro.

“Prendimi, maledetto” ordinò.

Goku estrasse le dita e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, iniziando a muoversi su e giù.

“Che Zeno-sama ti protegga sempre,  _mio_ adorato principe” soffiò Goku, prendendolo con sempre maggiore foga.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi.

< Tutto questo non sembra reale, ma il sogno di una notte afosa di Vegeta-sei. Per una volta, posso anche godermelo > pensò. Afferrò la spalla destra di Goku con la mano sinistra, cingendolo, i loro corpi cozzavano con foga, mentre Goku andava sempre più a fondo. Vegeta strappò la stoffa della casacca arancione di Goku, lasciando scoperta la stoffa azzurra della sua maglietta, che madida di sudore gli aderiva alla pelle.

Vegeta ingoiò le sempre crescenti grida di piacere, il suo respiro era irregolare e ansimava, con il proprio corpo cercava di assecondare le spinte dell’altro, sempre più violente e desiderose. Sentiva i propri muscoli dolere e tra mugolii e gorgoglii, articolava delle lettere slegate tra loro.

“ _Ah-umnh_ …  _agh_ …  _‘ncora_ …” riuscì a farfugliare.

Goku si trasformò in supersaiyan di secondo livello ed  iniziò a prenderlo con abbastanza forza da far tremare il tetto sotto di loro, Vegeta spalancò il più possibile le gambe, abbandonandosi agli assalti dell’altro.

Con un grido basso e rauco Goku venne, scivolò fuori dall’altro ansimando, i muscoli in tensione. Si ritrasformò, mentre Vegeta rimaneva immobile, con mugolii sempre più bassi, mentre il suo corpo si rilassava completamente.

Goku si stese accanto a lui, gli sorrise chiudendo gli occhi e gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Vuoi altro?” domandò.

“Ri-riposare, idiota” soffiò Vegeta.

Goku annuì, gli afferrò il capo tra i suoi mugolii di protesta, Vegeta tentò inutilmente di spingerlo. Goku si appoggiò la testa di Vegeta sul petto ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo, il principe dei saiyan si addormentò contro di lui, lasciandosi andare totalmente.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyJOaSuZDwI  
> Scritto per il compleanno di Ka93. Auguri in ritardo  
> [OOC].


End file.
